2015.09.27 - A New Twist: Scott Comes Out as Imprinted
The late afternoon sunlight reaches between the huge, old trees in slanting golden shafts and tiny shards that make it through the leaves and needles of the mixed canopy overhead. Scott is pacing back and forth in front of a waist-high log at a bend in the trail. He knows Stiles is a little behind him and while he waits for his best friend to catch up, the young alpha is trying to figure out what he's going to say. His world has changed dramatically since dawn this morning and he's torn between wanting to tell Stiles all about it and not wanting the deserved tongue-lashing he has coming. Stiles makes his way up the trail just a few moments later, and once he catches sight of Scott he fixes his friend with a pointed look. Walking right up to Scott, he flops back against the log, half-sitting and half-standing against it, and reaches out to thwap a hand lightly against Scott's chest before folding both arms across his own. "Okay, just spill it," he says, moving his shoulders as though trying to flail his arms, despite having them occupied. He ducks his head forward in an accompany gesture, looking at Scott expectantly. "You've been acting weird all day, so c'mon. Tell me. You know it's driving me nuts, and I'm just gonna keep bugging you until you tell me." Scott swallows and gives Stiles an almost stricken look. His friend can read him like a book. He says, "I'm surprised Ethan and Liam didn't come running to you." And then, clearing his throat, "So I had this idea. A way to get stronger and better. To be a better alpha. A stronger werewolf. And I had that whistle from Mab. So... I, um, asked for something. But it didn't go the way I thought it would. I mean, it's not bad. Not at all. But it's ... different." He's still hedging around saying exactly what he did. All expression slowly drains from Stiles' features as Scott speaks, until only a vaguely troubled frown remains. Then, in a voice that is frankly too calm for him, his manner too composed--clearly indicating that he's holding back quite the outburst--he says in rather too measured tones, "You made a deal with the evil fairy queen." A beat. "Can't see what would go wrong there." He tilts his head forward, eyes going half-lidded, and bites out the words, "So. What went wrong?" Clearing his throat, the young alpha says, "So, I asked the fairy guy to create a bridge between me and Jacob. Between our, um, supernatural stuff. The stuff that makes us werewolves. Or, that's what I thought I was asking for." His tone is both rueful and fond and when he says Jacob's name, his eyes go a bit distant and vague as he senses the other alpha's emotions, which are bright and amused at the moment. "Um, I got more than that. A lot more." Stiles' left forefinger begins to tap against his flannel-covered right bicep, and he sets his jaw, giving Scott a pointedly impatient look, a look that says, Yeah, I get it, you're building up to the really annoying part, so just say it already! Of course, it being Stiles--however falsely restrained he's being at the moment--he can't let it go without actually commenting, so he does that thing where he swings his head around in a bit of a loop, like shaking his head in the most exaggerated way possible, and says, "Aaaaaand? Nobody likes a tease, dude. Get to the part where you sold your soul or whatever, so I can kick your little werewolf ass and get it over with." Scott McCall rolls his eyes at Stiles and says, "Yeah, I'm getting to it." He pauses and says, "Ah, the fairy stuff, it linked Jacob and me. Our minds. I think our powers too. At least I feel stronger, now. And more, so you know that thing Jacob has with Jason? The imprinting thing? I think because I took a part of his powers, I ended with that imprint with Jake." He pauses and moment, "And because I'm kind of living in his head, the imprint he has on Jason? I, um, got that too." He holds up his hands and says, "But it isn't as bad as it sounds. It's actually kind of awesome." Stiles stares at Scott, unblinking, for several seconds. He still manages that too-even tone of voice as he says, "So... you wished on a dark fairy... and asked 'em to make you connected to a werewolf you just met... so you could have his powers... and as a side-effect you got a telepathic link that made you fall in love with him and his boyfriend?" He stares at Scott again, pushing forward from the log so he's standing up straight, and drops his arms to his sides, spreading his hands a bit. "That about sums it up?" he asks, voice tightening a bit. Clearly, a Stiles tirade is a-brewin'. Scott considers that one for a moment, tilting his head and giving Stiles one of those almost maddeningly confused expressions. Like a puppy seeing itself in the mirror for the first time. And then, after a pause he hedged, "Um, I don't know if I'd say love love. I mean, yeah, love. I'd do anything for them, as long as it didn't hurt my family or my pack, but I think love is a pretty strong way to put it. I mean, you know, it's not like I want...." And then Scott stops and blushes as he realizes that his devotion to the other two werewolves isn't as platonic and pure as he's trying to convince Stiles. Or maybe convince himself. "Crap." Stiles takes a step closer to Scott, his jaw clenching, and looks--even smells--for all the world like he might punch him. "That," he says in a low, tense voice,"is..." And then, without warning, he breaks into a gigantic grin, flings himself at Scott, and does his best to crush him in a giant bearhug. Erupting in laughter, he flings back his head and practically crows, "...AWESOME!" Seriously, he's nearly cackling. He even reaches up to grab Scott by both sides of his head and looks for a moment like he might kiss him. Fortunately, for the sake of both parties, he doesn't go that far, he just continues to beam and grin right in Scott's face. "Do you even know what that means, you glorious True Alpha dumbass?" Scott isn't quite sure what to do with a hyper Stiles who seems ... happy. Suspiciously happy. He returns that hug and then, when Stiles grabs Scott's head, the alpha gives his friend a dubious look. His tone is careful and guarded as he says, "Um, it means somebody accidentally doubled up his Adderall again today?" He still has that 'what's going on here?' look on his face, but he also seems relieved that at least his best friend isn't THAT pissed off at him. "Besides that!" Stiles says, laughing, and releases Scott, though he does let one hand come to rest on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "It means several things," he explains jubilantly, unable to quit grinning and looking absolutely delighted with things. "First," explains, holding up his free hand and extending his thumb. "It means that your insane luck is holding out, which can't be a bad thing." He extends his forefinger next. "Second, it means you gambled with a freakin' Fairy Queen and didn't lose. That's, like, 'Devil Went Down to Georgia' level cool." His middle finger, next. "Third, you just probably pulled off the whole diplomatic thing we've been trying to do this whole trip." His ring finger. "Fourth, if you did get his powers, you just got one hell of an upgrade." And finally his pinkie. "And the best part?" He fixes Scott with such a grin that's normally reserved for We won the state lacrosse championship! or I just got laid! "You can never, ever give me shit for my relationships, ever again! I swear to god, right now I could kiss you." Scott can't help but look increasingly amused as Stiles babbles on but he does nod, until that last sentence. He says, "I would say I'm not into guys but...." The alpha shrugs uncomfortably. "I don't even know if anything is ever going to happen on that front. It doesn't work that way. Just because I ...want... them it doesn't mean they feel the same way. Or ever will. But that's okay. It's enough that they aren't disgusted or angry at me. I can handle just being friends. I mean, you know, I've never been into dudes before anyway." But there is a sense that Scott is trying to convince himself, more than Stiles. "And well, yeah, okay, I guess I kind of lapped you in the 'messed-up relationship' race." Stiles slides his arm around Scott's shoulder, nudging him to fall into step and resume walking along the trail--or whatever passes for one--and he lets out a huge sigh. Still grinning. "Scott. Look at us, dude. I've always been into guys, I think. Hell, I won't lie. I think at one point, a long time ago, I thought maybe I'd fall for you." He shrugs. "Why else do you think I obsessed over Lyida so much? Don't get me wrong--I was totally into her--but it also made it easier to focus on her than worry I might fall for my best friend. And now, the beautiful irony, we've both fallen for two completely different sets of dudes who live like eight hundred miles apart." He pauses, smacking Scott lightly in the chest. "I swear to god, if you disappear and I stop seeing you over this, I will come kick your ass. I'm not losing my brother to a werewolf love curse." Falling in with Stiles, Scott says, "I don't know. It's trite, I know, but it's not about the sex of a person to me. It's about the person. I just never met a guy I thought I'd want to be with forever, before. Other than you, but you know, you're my brother, in every way that counts." He walks a while and chuckles about that Lydia line and then shakes his head, "I don't think I can leave my pack. Or you. Or Mom. I mean, in case this thing goes bad and kills me, I'm going to make arrangements for Derek to take my betas, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. But I'm not going to give up on you guys or Beacon Hills just because I'm, um... because of this stuff. The thought of being away from them hurts. Almost literally. But I don't get to abandon my responsibilities because it gets harder to take care of them. That's just not ... right. It's not who I need to be." Nodding, Stiles says, "Good. Good, to all of it. I mean, okay, so there might be drama. So things might be hard. But things could be so much worse." He lets out a deep breath again, shaking his head. "We'll figure this stuff out, Scott. We will. Even if it means you end up in a big, gay, werewolf love triangle. Don't worry about it too much." He smirks. "As adorable as your 'kicked puppy' face is, give yourself a break. Life's been freaking crazy lately, and hey, look at us? We're making it okay. We're getting by. So... let's just be glad, huh?" Yes, that's right. Stiles is advocating for the path of optimism. Either he's on something a lot more than Adderall, or maybe the stars have just come into alignment. Could be all the fresh air up here. Who knows? Grinning at his friend, Scott actually puts an arm around Stiles' shoulder and gives him a very light squeeze. Werewolf strength. Have to be careful around the fragile bag of walking sarcasm. And unusually mellow advice. He says, "Well, that's true enough. And I feel like we're closer to safe than we've been in a long time. We've got allies. And these wolves aren't going to turn on us. I've been inside Jacob's head and he's ... beautiful. And one of the good guys." And the young alpha's voice becomes more amused as he adds, off-hand, "And besides, who's going to mess with Jason? Dude is scary as hell. Nobody's going to pick a fight with him, right?" Laughing softly, Stiles says, "Jason makes me want to pee my pants at the best of times. But, once you've had a guy literally strip-search you by force and then just... I dunno. Be normal and supportive. Bizarrely, it wasn't even weird. Guess I'm just saying, I'm the last person who ever thought he'd trust Jason. But, I do." He shakes his head some, gesturing to the trees around them. "And hey, this whole place is beautiful. Figures, if he grew up here." He pauses, grinning slyly, to give Scott a sidelong glance, "Not that he's not hot. And... everything." This is accompanied by a quick dip of his eyes southward, suggestively. Because Stiles is so not above such things. He raises his eyebrows, then looks up to squint toward the sun. "But seriously, yeah. I'm feeling weirdly good about things right now. Freaky, huh?" Scott stumbles slightly at that bit of innuendo and arches his eyebrows. "Really? And how would you know that?" He sounds somewhere between surprised and intrigued. And then, considering things a moment he laughs quietly and shrugs. "Hey, I do too. And let's keep it while we have it. You know something is going to go wrong sooner or later." He shrugs. It always goes bad. And then they get through it somehow. Stiles breaks into open laughter at that, releasing Scott when he stumbles, and falls back against a tree, taking a moment to get a hold of himself. After a moment, he fixes Scott with quite a knowing grin and says, "Dude, come on. He's dropping his pants all the time, and you haven't gotten an eye full yet?" Still snickering softly, he starts along the trail again. "You'll see for yourself, no doubt, like any time." Scott blushes faintly. Until this morning, he actually hadn't thought to look. He shrugs and says, "Um, yeah. I guess." But there is that speculative, dreamy look that Scott gets when he's off on one of his flights of fancy and love. And as usual, he's managed to get tangled up in the most dangerous, unlikely romance possible. But at least Jacob's family wasn't likely to try to kill Scott. Jason's on the other hand ... well, they'd deal with that when it came.